(a). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for monitoring, and more particularly, to a monitoring method and device capable of inspecting and controlling components inside a computer externally
(b). Description of the Prior Arts
Conventionally, when a computer is being used, there is no way for the user to know what is going on inside the computer. In order to provide users with more information about the operation statuses of components inside the computer, a monitor card is usually being used in the computer of prior arts for monitoring computer status, such as voltage abnormal of power source, processor overheating, etc., and showing the corresponding messages detected using guard lamps or display device (e.g. display panel) such that the users can acquire the information and react accordingly.
In the R.O.C Appl. No. 89123784, a monitoring device 30 (as shown in FIG. 1 of the present invention, also is referred in the aforesaid R.O.C. patent as FIG. 4) arranged in the recess located on a standard computer panel is provided. However, the foregoing monitoring device 30 can only detect the temperature inside the shell of the computer 32, and has no way to detect the operation statuses of the components inside the computer 32, not to mention to be able to regulate the defected operation statuses externally. In this regard, the present invention provides a monitoring method and device for improving the aforesaid shortcomings such that a user can detect the operation statuses of components inside a computer from outside, and further can regulate the operation statuses directly by an external panel.